I've Always Been Watching
by Lycoris Calantha
Summary: He doesn't know this, does he' 'He doesn't. Demo... It doesn't matter. I will share in his happiness, even if he doesn't know it.' NaruHina oneshot, sister fic to 'The Most Important Thing', but works as a standalone.


**I've Always Been Watching**

This would be my brainchild of several months it's a sorta sister fic to 'The Most Important Thing', but it works as a standalone. Oh, I might make another sequel, SasuSaku. I'll PM people who ask when it gets posted. The title will be 'We're Here for a Reason'.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

Have fun, I was not sick, much. My cellphone was just incapable of connecting to the computer.

And I will update my multi-chapters.

After summer break starts.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Hinata tugged at her silvery blue dress, finding it much too short for her tastes.

It was actually a delicate creation of blue and lavander sheer fabric over silver cloth that swished around her legs with silver embroidery near her midriff.

Meaning: It was horribly impractical.

Naruto stood stoically beside her. At least, he stood as stoically as he knew how.

The heiress flushed darkly at his gaze. This was a strictly reconnaissance mission, with them possibly learning about Hebi, prompting Naruto to demand his personal appointment as 'integral part of the mission' and considering that Sasuke would be instantly suspicious if he saw Naruto and Sakura with the cover of lovers, though him noticing the two was slim, since they weren't planning to meet face to face, Tsunade had told him to choose another kunoichi.

Tenten was unavailable, something about a trip to Tanzaku with the rest of Team Gai (if you want to read that, it's _'The Most Important Thing'_ with the pairing of NejiTen.)

Ino had been out of the question. Though her skills could have been used to gather information, the most important aspect of the mission would be to blend in, and if both ninja were as obnoxiously loud as the two blondes were...

Well, not even Tsunade would bet for the mission to succeed.

Which left Hinata, ideal for the mission as her original team was definitely built for information gathering, her eyes would be useful in scanning the area... and she was able to make even Sasuke... Especially Sasuke, should they end up running into him... Actually believe that they were a couple.

They were in a club somewhere in Tanzaku, they actually saw Team Gai earlier on.

Hinata smiled when they saw them, Lee and Gai leading the way... Neji had stopped Tenten then, and commented on something before going ahead with a burst of speed, leaving Tenten looking confused, then smiling as she sped off after her team.

"Was that... Nah." Naruto had commented casually.

Hinata smiled, Neji-niisan looked -embarassed-... Well, as embarassed as he ever was. In the typical Hyuuga way. Excepting herself of course, the Hyuuga heiress had never quite matched expectations concerning said mannerism.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

"Was that Naruto and your cousin just now, Neji?"

Neji almost fell off his branch. "What?"

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Their target, a woman whose frequently used alias was Miyuki, was rumored to have dealt with Hebi.

Something about medicines.

Drugs.

Unfortunately, she seemed to have a fond love of clubs, and getting drunk until she was mush.

Yes, this meant she had guards with her.

Considering she didn't think that she'd be safe, walking around, drunk off her... well, you get the point.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "As if she needs a guard for that..."

"It's likely a cover."

"I suppose..." Naruto muttered dubiously.

They didn't notice that though the woman staggered around drunkenly, she never seemed to need the assistance of said guards...

She didn't fall down; they ended up needing to drink enough alcohol as to not stand out... and it lowered their concentration horrendously, enough so that they hadn't noticed the knife on her thigh even when some drunken fool tried to feel 'Miyuki' up.

Hinata hiccuped feebly, Naruto grinned. "Hey, Hinata, let's dance."

"Wh-what?"

"Aw, come on, there's a chance we can hear something."

"H-hai." Hinata stuttered. 'It's for the mission, it's for the mission...'

The two walked to the dance floor, Naruto wondered briefly on how she could be so graceful on her heels.

She slipped.

Almost chuckling, he caught her arm and braced her as she apologized.

"It's alright. I'm amazed you didn't trip before this."

"G-gomen," she paused, looking down at the floor. "Byakugan," she murmured softly, under the guise of looking down demurely.

Naruto grinned. Team Kurenai was known for it's amazing efficiency, rivaling even that of Team Gai. "What is it?"

"She's... Oh, no..." Hinata trailed off in horror. Miyuki had stabbed her partner and fled.

"Let's go."

The two ninja sped off with almost impossible speed for people who had been drinking, chasing a supposedly drunk quarry.

"Where... is she?" Naruto panted heavily.

Hinata stumbled to a brief halt beside him. "Byakugan!"

Naruto winced. "Maybe we shouldn't have drunk too much."

"Alcohol can damage your chakra pathways. However, neither of us has drunk the amount necessary for that."

"I guess, I suppose we blended in."

Hinata grimaced. "We were underage minors. How can we have blended in."

Naruto grinned. "You're more confident when you're drunk."

Hinata flushed. "She's over there." she pointed to their left. "Let's go."

"Okay, Hina-chan!"

"Hina... chan?"

"Can I call you that?"

"O-of course."

They both sped away.

A high pitched scream was heard in the alleyway.

"Do that again and I'll slit your throat." The voice was harsh, cold and female. Miyuki. The pair rushed in.

"Tell us about Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, as Hinata winced at his forwardness.

Miyuki's eyes widened. "You... You're after HIM?"

"What's it to you?" Naruto shot back, reflexively moving into a defensive position in front of Hinata as their opponent effortlessly twirled a knife.

A whimper.

Naruto's and Hinata's eyes moved to where the sound came from. A girl. Most likely an innocent villager who had been unfortunate enough to be near the alleyway.

Miyuki smirked as she flung the knife in the girl's direction.

The two Konoha ninjas knew she was experienced enough in the art of knife throwing for the hit to be fatal.

Hinata let a kunai fly from her hand, intercepting the blade and throwing it completely off course.

Miyuki grimaced. With chakra powered legs, she jumped up onto the roof in a single leap.

Naruto and Hinata both jumped after her.

Miyuki sneered as she snapped a fan open. A lady's fan.

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "Naruto-kun. Take the girl back to her home."

"Demo... Hina-chan..."

"I'm alright... Naruto-kun"

"Okay, Hina-chan. I'm coming back, 'tebayo!"

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

With that, Naruto turned to the villager and, picking her up, carried her off.

Hinata faced Miyuki. "Let's fight," she spoke the words determinedly. As if she hadn't drunk drinks with high alcohol content.

Even though she -did-.

Well, that aside, Miyuki gave an appraising glance. "This won't take long."

"Don't be too optimistic," Hinata smiled as she proceeded to move into a Jyuuken stance. "Byakugan!"

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Naruto jumped from roof to roof, carrying the girl piggyback-style.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto twisted around to look at... Lee. "What is it, Fuzzy Brows?"

"I'll take over."

"Eh?"

"Neji-kun and Tenten are heading over to Hinata-san. You should be there too." Naruto gingerly knelt and let the girl get off.

"Arigato, Fuzzy Brows."

Lee smiled as Naruto left, he was a blur, heading for Hinata's direction.

"That's where you belong, ne?" he murmured as he turned back to the villager. "Yosh! Let's get you to where -you- belong! Your youthful radiance shall rise with the morning sun!"

Needless to say, the girl seemed rather traumatized.

**-♥-♥-♥-**

'Hina-chan! I'm coming.' Naruto charged at Hinata's general direction. He knew that if Neji and Tenten were there Hinata would be safe.

He just had a strange, overwhelming desire to be there.

For her.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Neji and Tenten cursed simultaneously. They were surrounded by Miyuki's hired shinobi.

Tenten hissed. "By the time this is over, I'll have to clean all of my weapons. Again."

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Hinata faced off with Miyuki. Apparently, the woman had no qualms with playing dirty, and had teamed up with two burly fighters. She saw Neji-niisan and Tenten-san, but they were soon tied up with battles of their own.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Naruto ran and, after seeing the glowing spherical dome he knew to be Neji's Kaiten, headed towards that direction.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Neji skidded to a halt as Naruto stopped in front of him, panting slightly.

"Where is Hina-chan?"

"Hina... chan?" Neji asked, eyebrow raised critically.

"Neji! You -know- who he means!" Tenten yelped as the man she fought swiped at her. She swiftly blocked the next strike and incapitated him

"Hinata-sama is at to the west, two hundred sixty-five meters."

"Arigato, Neji."

"That was -nice- of you," Tenten's highhanded tone did not go unnoticed.

"Why, thank you. We should be finish up here too."

Tenten laughed, a short, sharp sound that faded quickly.

"Still the same, huh, Neji?"

"Hn."

The two each took stances, defensive and at the same time, offensive.

Twenty-seven trained shinobi, all at least Chuunin level glared menacingly at them.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I suppose we really should," her eyes glittered. "Hey, Neji."

"What?"

"Don't get too overprotective about 'Hina-chan', ne?"

"Shut up."

Tenten laughed.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

'Hina-chan, Hina-chan, Hina-chan, Hina-chan...' he ran towards her, not knowing why he wanted to protect her this much.

"Hina-chaaaan!"

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Hyuuga Hinata was holding her own.

She did hear a 'Hina-chaaan!' from the distance , but she didn't turn.

She was wrapped up in her own fight.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Naruto twitched. He was standing on top of a billboard.

"Eh?"

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Tenten shrieked into thin air. "Idiot! Naruto! That was EAST! Do you not know even your compass directions?"

"Naruto was never one for details."

"True, Neji. Demo... Urgh! I was hoping he'd notice..."

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Hinata hissed.

Miyuki's fighting style was roughly disadvantaged to the Jyuuken style (Then again, few combat styles were able to match it,) and her subordinates were strictly for show.

Meaning they would only do what she told them... Er, screamed at them... Whatever.

But it didn't mean she was getting out unscathed.

"Why did he want to see him?" Miyuki asked, her fan slashing through several layers of fabric. The tips were razor sharp.

"Because... Sasuke-san is very important to Naruto-kun." Naruto paused ten feet away, about to reshriek her name.

"And why do you help him."

"Because," she smiled serenely, "Naruto-kun is important to me, too."

"He doesn't know this, does he?" she asked, pausing her attack and lowering the dagger.

Hinata paused. "He doesn't," she agreed. "Demo... It doesn't matter. I will share in his happiness, even if he doesn't know it."

"Heh," Miyuki smirked, "fine. I'll tell you what I know about the Uchiha."

"Eh?"

"There was a reason that I never truly became a ninja."

"What?"

"Repeating myself isn't my style."

"Why didn't you become one."

"I was too soft."

"What?"

"You wouldn't know now, but I was too soft. I didn't like killing children. I still don't. Actually, I don't like being around children for this same reason. A mercenary's work has no dealing with children. At all."

"Why now..."

"It was a mistake. In this business, I grew older. And my definition of children changed to include teenagers," she gave a wry smile.

"Like us, you mean."

"Yeah, I'll be going now... Since it's so important to you, he left his comrades... And went to go to find something before he goes to try to kill his brother."

"I see... Arigato."

"If I'm not mistaken, his intent is to go to back to Wave Country... Nasty place, that..."

"I... I'm aware..."

"Good luck then, ja. I think I'll go retire... Become a nun or something..."

Hinata laughed amiably. "I hear there's a spot open at the hot springs in Tanzaku... Though you might want to keep the weapon and use it if you see someone peeping."

Miyuki grimaced. "Yeah, oh... The man I stabbed?"

"Yes?"

"I don't like stabbing helpless people all that much either. You might save him."

"Arigato."

"Oh, by the way..."

"Nani desu ka, Miyuki-san?"

"Your boyfriend heard most of our conversation." Miyuki smirked, then disappeared with a flicker.

"Eh?" Hinata turned apprehensively and all but shrieked at Naruto. "You... heard nothing."

He looked sheepish. "I think I did, sorry..."

"No... Nonononono..." Hinata trailed off, trying to get the earth to swallow her alive and failing miserably.

"Ne, Hina-chan..."

Incoherent mumblings nudged him to continue.

"Well, Hina-chan... You see, that is to say... Well... Um, you see, it's hard to really say it... Demo..."

"Dai-" she faltered, so she started again. "Daijobu, Naruto-kun. You don't feel that way about me, I understa-" she choked, unable to bear the emotion.

Hinata turned away and fled.

"Go after her, fool."

"Tenten?"

"Don't give me that look, Neji. Naruto is a fool. And more than that. He's an arrogant jerk who, if he won't go after Hinata and say what he really feels won't be able to pursue Sasuke for a few more decades. Courtesy of me."

"..."

"No, Neji, I don't think he's gay. And idiot, you might want to start running."

Naruto sprinted off into the darkness.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

"Hina-chan, HINA-CHAN, OI, Hinata!"

He huffed, needing to catch his breath.

Hinata promptly disappeared into the forest.

He sighed.

Something told him that shutting up would be the best option he had of finding her.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Hinata sighed. Naruto-kun was a safe distance away.

Well, she sighed, deactivating her Byakugan, he could have missed something...

Like maybe a fly flew near his ear.

Or something.

Who was she kidding? She was doomed, all those years of subtlely pining after her precious Naruto-kun, sharing in a sort of reflected happiness that he would never know... just went poof in a puff of smoke.

An adorable squirrel scurried to her side.

"Konnichiwa, Squirrel-san."

The squirrel cocked it's head to one side.

"Ne, Squirrel-san, have you ever been in love?"

The squirrel stared at her quizzically and she giggled.

"I have, though."

Naruto paused momentarily to listen. 'In... love? The quiet girl who never quite spoke up loud enough to be heard?

'The weird, shy, dark girl who risked her life fighting her cousin in the Chuunin exams because of something he had said? Who had given him medicinal cream after a fight with her own teammate?

'The girl who had made a wonderful impersonation of a tomato? Who blushed and stuttered for no reason other than the fact that he was near?

'The girl who he had complimented as making a good wife in the future, who made delicious food even though it's uncanny resemblance to him was disturbing?

'The girl who had hid when he first came back, and then fainted when they met face to face? The same girl who, for some reason, fainted immediately after she woke up?'

Naruto shook his head. No way. It was probably just admiration. Naruto was stupid, but even he should realize what Hinata meant awhile ago.

It was platonic love, wasn't it?

... yes, Naruto WAS that stupid.

"Eh, squirrel-san, do you want to hear?"

The squirrel promptly scurried up her arm. Hinata giggled.

"I... He inspired me, all that time. He inspired me to be stronger. To become someone who can stand up to what they believe in.

"He promised something to me, you know," Hinata smiled serenely. "That he would... avenge me. He did, but I regret missing his match. I... I was in cardiac arrest back then, you see..."

Naruto flinched. It didn't sound pretty, and she was suffering all that time.

Hinata stared blankly. "Should I... move on now?"

"Don't!"

Hinata spun around, shocked.

Naruto covered his mouth sheepishly. "Sorry, Hina-chan..."

Hinata backed away hurriedly.

"No, wait. Hear me out."

She paused, more of instinct than actually listening.

"I mean... Don't move on, I might not be able to catch up to you, Hina-chan!"

Hinata gave a him weak smile. "I've always been watching you, Naruto-kun. -_You_- were the one -_I_- could never catch up to."

"Eh, always been watching?" he asked her. "Ne, Hina-chan, you have really good stealth skills, then."

Hinata felt like hitting him, she really did.

But that would have been unlike her.

"Moron." It was enunciated flatly, with no inflection whatsoever.

"Tenten," her name was spoken like an order, and the two younger shinobi turned to looked to the odd pair. Tenten was half leaning on Neji, who seemed to be indifferent to his surroundings.

"Yes, yes. We cannot butt into their affairs. He has to figure things out on his own... I know. But I can still call him names."

Neji sighed.

"Eh, Hina-chan..."

"Nani?"

"Is it true... That you care for me... a lot?"

She looked down, bangs covering her face. "It is."

Tenten saw the crystalline drop that fell on the material of her dress. "You made her cry. Make up for it," she hissed as she unsheathed a dagger from underneath her own dress that had, miraculously escaped unscathed after two very gripping fights in one night.

Naruto grimaced. "Hina-chan... Gomen, my answer..."

"I- I told you already, Naruto-kun. I understand that you don't feel the same way about me."

"It's not that!" his sudden outburst stunned the heiress into silence.

He breathed, chuckling feebly.

"I meant to say... 'Gomen, my answer to you is... First of all, sorry that I never noticed before. I'm so sorry that you had to bear that alone. That you had to suffer so much. Second of all, I don't see why you were so hesitant about yourself, Hina-chan," he paused, inhaling sharply.

Hinata let loose a long shuddering breath.

"You are beautiful, Hina-chan, you always have been. I don't know when I noticed, but it wasn't yesterday."

Hinata froze, disbelieving. "You mean..."

"I... really like you, Hina-chan!"

Tenten sighed. "Finally," upon looking at Neji's lack of facial expression, she smiled cheerily. "Let's go, Neji. We probably need to find Lee."

They both disappeared with a brief flicker, to appear beside Lee, approximately eight feet away.

He was petting a squirrel, incidentally the same adorable squirrel that was abandoned several minutes ago. It's tail was puffed indignantly, it's cheeks ballooned at the -mean- people who dared to ignore it's unbelievable cuteness.

"Then?" he asked, a monosyllabic question that was much unlike him.

"Then, we watch," Tenten smiled, slinging an arm around Neji's neck as she plopped down beside Lee, effectively dragging the Hyuuga down with her.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

Hinata was, for lack of better words, absolutely shell-shocked.

"N-nani?"

"Well, eh, how do you put it... You're one of my very precious people, Hina-chan and I really don't regret anything we have done," he spoke quietly, but each word touched her deeply. "I -do- regret what we haven't done, though. Gomen, I still never noticed before now. It caused you a lot of heartbreak, didn't it?"

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Eh, what's your answer, Hina-chan?"

"My answer is... Aishiteru, Naruto-kun. I'll always support you, watch you, even if you don't notice and even if," she paused, taking a deep breath. "Even if you won't feel that way for me, I will always be there for you, Naruto-kun. Forever. That is my nindo."

Hinata gave a shaky Good Guy Pose to him, and he chuckled as he strode towards her, she stood unmoving, until they were inches apart.

She trusted him, Naruto could see the trust in her pearly eyes.

Forever and always, watching... It wasn't fair to her to keep it that way. And love... Love was forever.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. "You won't only be waiting, Hina-chan. I can't promise you that I'll always be able to stay there for you... But I promise you that as long as I'm alive and breathing, I will be there for you. I'll do my best for you. And when I become Hokage, because I will," he paused at this, and she giggled, "I will keep all my promises to you. This is a promise of a lifetime."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata breathed as she collapsed, limp in his arms. She was exhausted, the long evening taking a toll on her slender frame.

He smiled softly at her, the moonlight illuminating his features.

"I'll be there, for you, Hina-chan. I'll do what I can for you. Everything."

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

"That was so sweet!"

"Keep you voice down, Tenten."

"Yeah, right. But then, Neji, you were the one about to knock Naruto unconscious."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Lee cracked an eyelid open and groaned. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, Hinata gave Naruto a Good Guy Pose and promise. Neji almost jumped Naruto and killed him..."

"Oh."

"You know..."

"What, Tenten?" Lee asked, urging her to continue.

"We should catch up to Gai-sensei and tell Tsunade-sama that they have learned something about Sasuke."

"Yosh! Let us catch up to Gai-sensei before he reaches the gates!"

"... Lee, if we take travel time into account, he arrived there five minutes ago," Tenten sighed, sneaking a peek at the younger couple.

Hinata, cheeks glowing a faint red, with her head on Naruto's chest, her dress's skirt pooling around her legs, her arms loosely wrapped around him, her legs in mermaid position and a serene, blissful smile on her face.

Naruto, an arm protectively around her middle, his other arm cradling her slim frame, his legs were supporting Hinata, considering the girl was technically on his lap.

The pair was curled up near a tree, Naruto leaning against it, sitting down, and Hinata on him, it was an adorable sight.

Tenten turned away. "Come on guys, let's give them a little privacy, ne?"

She trapped Lee in a headlock and clapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him away before he could make some bizarre proclamation about Youth and the blossoming love that the two shared have borne fruit and whatnot.

"Hey, Neji," she whispered. "Come on, let's head home. You might need to warn your family about certain concerns."

They left the blissful couple under the stars, unknowing of what the future may bring.

But they were ready.

Because they will face whatever the future holds together.

**-****♥****-****♥****-****♥****-**

I love reviews! Oh, and if you watch Saiunkoku Monogatari, please check my EigetsuxKourin 'Three Times', personally, I like it, but seriously, no one's been commenting.

And Finals (PTs) are coming up and then I'll be able to write more. During summer.


End file.
